My hero
by Princessblue97
Summary: I always have the perfect life until 1 day my parents abandon me and leave me with their debt since that day I've been wearing my mask,well until he came and decided to help me and since then he will always be my hero.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I also do not own the songs in this story.

oh and also, the first time I publish this story the pairings were InuyashaxSesshomaru, well it's kinda wrong ._. It should've been KagomexInuyasha

I'm sorry for the mistake .

* * *

My hero

Chapter 1 : Disaster, way out, and a 1st meeting

~Every end has a beginning ~

Kagome Higurashi, a girl with long black hair with brown chocolate eyes and white porcelain skin is now living her 17 years of life since she comes to this world. On those 17 years that she lives, she has everything. Perfect grade, her friends that adore her with boys chasing her around like honey and bee.

She sighed, looking up to the sky with her hands covering the sun allowing a small amount of light go through her fingers. She smiled brightly as she continues to walk home.

Using the shortcuts, she arrives safely at her home with her noticing that the gates are open. She stepped in an open the door.

"Tadaima" She takes off her shoes and what she saw is anything but ordinary, her desk is upside down with her picture dangling and the fridges door open. She took her trembling legs across the wooden door as she brace herself at what she sees.

Seven men, she counted. There are seven guys wearing a black costume that looks like a thief and they are trashing her house. She stood there doing nothing except with eyes wide open and mouth gasping lightly while they continue to trash her house.

Luck was not on her side when they spotted her. One of the black costume-ish guy grabbed her and smirk at her.

"Guys, I found her!" He yelled while holding her neck choking her. All of them gathered around her forming a circle. She trashes around not cared about the situation before her.

"Where are your parents?"

'That's right' she thought. Her parents were usually on her house. She didn't notice it earlier but her parents were gone. Both her mom and her dad. She started to tremble losing herself on her own thoughts.

A slap makes her snap out from her thoughts. The hands that are choking her neck were loose but she still couldn't get away from them. She choose to stay silent never did she imagine her parents would do this to her. Tears pooled around her eyes but she stay strong and never let it fall.

1 2 3 4.. She keeps count on how many they slap her till suddenly stop. 40. That is how many times they slap her, when she think that the torture is finished, she open her eyes.

"you see little girl, your parents owe us 5 million dollars, we don't know what they're do to it but what we know is, you have to pay for it"

Her chocolate eyes widen even further when they open her pants and started to touch her on the place that she never been touch before.

They touch her, lick her and even force her to swallow their cum. At first, she struggle but over the time she surrender.

God help me was the last thought before she completely blank out.

She lay there naked on the cold wooden floor. The guys that raped her had gone leaving a note that she still has to pay the debt that her parents owe her.

Tears started to pour out from her eyes. She weeps, she trash, she smash stuff and finally she can't take it anymore. She hated them. She hated them so much that it hurts her knowing that they are somewhere with the 5 million dollars on their hands.

With a blank look she put on a black khaki pants and pink tank top. She sighed and smiled, this way no one will ever know that she is no longer a virgin and no one will ever know her problems.

'That's right hiding my own sorrow is the only thing I can do for now' she thought gravely and step out from the hellhole that she's been called home.

She stroll around town looking for a job that pay many cash as she look around left and right till she stopped on a store. The sukiyaki (my own made restaurant LOL). She takes a step inside and notices a big flyer hanging on the glass. She read through it and notices that it's a dance audition. She will get 500.000 dollars in cash if she passes the audition and she will get paid 800.000 every time she performs.

'The audition was tomorrow' she thought. Her mouth form a big grin and toss the paper to the trash bin without knowing what is stored for her.

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi is a handsome 19 years old teenager, scratch that he is the most handsome guy in Japan. With his looks he ranks 6th on top of the world with his silver hair, a pair of golden eyes and with the cute doggy ears he has tons of fan girls inside and outside of Asia and with his step brother Sesshomaru, they both are destine to rule the world.

His father, the famous Inutaisho Takahashi is the owner of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga corp. is one of the largest companies in the world. No one for sure knows how much money he has but one thing for sure, he got the money.

His wife, Izayoi was once a top model, not the whole world but only Japan. She has a clothing line called Zoi, one of the most expensive clothing lines in the world. With her beautiful black shiny hair and a pair of stunning brown with her pale skin, people always wonder how could a woman who have already give birth to a 19 years old teenage have such a beauty.

A loud slam on the door shocked Inuyasha as the blond girl on his lap stops her small kisses. She quickly stand up and fixed her clothes but Inuyasha just sit there leaning against the couch. The intruder smirks knowing that she is the famous Amy Heart, one of the top paid models. Her clothes were halfway undone with Inuyasha's shirt was half open leaving him in his sexy glory. He glared at the intruder and kisses the girl goodbye before the door slammed loudly.

"What do you want, Miroku?" He sighed and closed his eyes knowing Miroku will ruin his day once again. He always ruins his day anyway.

"Well, your father and Sesshomaru have arranged a dance competition" He informed brightly not hiding his big grin.

"So?"His closed eyes open and stared at him nonchalantly.

"So…" He dragged out. "Your father has arranged the competition to find yourself a suitable wife" Inuyasha's bored expression turned into a frown when he heard this.

"What?" was the only answer that comes out from his mouth.

"Yeah, since you always play with girls, the only thing your dad comes up with is to find a girl who attracts your attention"

"The old man never fails to annoy me" He muttered under his breath making Miroku who hear it chuckles as he continue "And yes that means you'll be in the judging panel to see the girls audition which you can choose whoever you like to continue to the next audition and also-"

"Okay, breath Miroku breath, I know you're my damn perverted assistant but you're my best friend too" Inuyasha chuckled a bit but died down after he heard this word "Aww, Inu is going soft on me"

"Fuck you" He chucked the pillows on the couch as he throws it to Miroku who barely dodge it and manage to hit his cheek.

"Anyways, also you have to pick 10 people to join this agency"

"Are we done?" He asked standing up from the couch heading towards the door.

"Yeah, sure" The door slammed as Miroku sighed and take a seat on the couch. He eyed his surroundings. The room's wallpaper is black ornate on dark grey background he noticed that it was going to take a long time to get use to the atmosphere around here. After all, he only works for Inuyasha to accompany him from the past he had.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi took a deep breath as she enters the dance studio that she uses to practice (she is a dance teacher).

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. Her mouth lets a small gasp at the gigantic building in front of her before taking a deep breath and enters the building. IT WAS HUGE! Like an idiot her mouth started to gape here and there and soon she found herself arrive at the front desk.

"Hey, uh, I'm here to audition" The secretary lead her the way as she told Kagome to filled some of the forums and told her to take a ticket and wait on the waiting room.

#130. She's the 130 contestants and find herself wonder how much longer she had to wait there.

Time passed as she reread the Logo on the front audition door.

Dance, Speak and Wait.

She sweat dropped and suddenly dash to the changing room when she heard that it's already the number 120 as she stared herself in the mirror, wearing a black track pants with a red tank top she began her stretching and pray to God.

'Finally' she thought as she passed a girl who just finished the audition she take a look at her brown hair before entering the room.

4 judges sit there waiting with their legs crossed. She read their name tags. Miroku, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and a guard stood there wearing his uniform.

"Introduce yourself, we asked the question, you dance and you go out" The guard said rather rudely as she gulp and nodded.

"Kagome Higurashi, age 18, specialty: Hip hop and tango, and uh, I'm just your typical teenage girl" Her statement makes the judges interested in her, usually girls would flaunt their self to the great Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Well, not all but 80% of them do that. That's why the audition went rather quickly.

"Tell me Higurashi-san, besides dance, what can you do?"Miroku. She noted on her head and smiled.

"Well, I can sing and act but pretty much it" She answered honestly not noticing about the golden eyes boy who decided to check on her.

"Uh, so can I start the music?" She asked after a moment of silent.

"Wait" This time it's Inutaisho "What purpose do you have to come to this audition?"He asked with his head on his palm.

"Well, it's because I love to dance and I really need the money" She answered honestly and smiled sheepishly and scratch the back of her head.

"Alright then, you can start Miss Higurashi" the guard said. She nodded and inserts the disc to the DVD player.

(Dance the night away – David Banner)

_Look at your body_  
_Your man needs help_  
_Stop being selfish_  
_I got notes_  
_Take my hand_  
_I'll do the rest_  
_Tell me what you want girl_  
_Is it S-E-S-E-X_  
_Daddy don't want you_  
_Hangin with a thug I bet he's thinking_  
_We gonna ha ha ha ha_  
_Breathe real hard_  
_Your sweat is drippin_  
_All over your body_  
_Let me give you what you're missin_

Her body swayed left to right as she smiled brightly showing how much she loves to dance and this make Inuyasha interested in her.

_Grab you coat, grab you coat Say goodbye, say goodbye_  
_Now let's ride, c'mon let's ride, girl let's ride, girl lets ride_  
_I feel the need, I feel the need to sweep ya, to sweep_  
_Me and you we should beDancing in the sheets_  
_[Chorus:]I can do what i want to I play by my own rules_  
_Come with me let's just dance the night away_  
_Don't worry bout what i doWatch me as i move on the floorAnd let's dance the night awayOoh the night away Come with me let's just dance the night away._

Sesshomaru smirked after seeing the look on his brother face. He sends a text someone without anyone noticing and chuckled lightly after he sees the reply. "Yeah, I would love to be there Sesshy, but you know I can't since I've got a job to do ^^" Her emoticon bring the smile on his face as he continue to watch Kagome.

_I've been thinking we should be lost_  
_All of your clothes let's take them off_  
_Except them pumps leave them on your feet girl_  
_Give it to me now_  
_I'll make your week girl_  
_Now momma what you gonna do_  
_Live in the past and move on to something new_  
_I trippin about your friends, they can come to_  
_We aint' got much time but i'm acting brand new_  
_Ooh no i don't follow no rules I do whatever i want to It's my life and i can't be_  
_Like you i can only be me_  
_Some call me a rebel you wanna be one let's go your life so gonna do you_  
_Don't let no one control what you do_

_Grab you coat, grab you coat_  
_Say goodbye, say goodbye_  
_Now let's ride, c'mon let's ride, girl let's ride, girl lets ride_  
_I feel the need, I feel the need to sweep ya, to sweep_  
_Me and you we should be_  
_Dancing in the sheets_

_I can do what i want to I play by my own rules_  
_Come with me let's just dance the night away_  
_Don't worry bout what i do watch me as i move on the floor_

_And let's dance the night away Ooh the night away_  
_Come with me let's just dance the night away_  
_Ooh no i don't follow no rules_  
_What does your daddy keep telling what you're gonna do_

_I do whatever i want to3 4 lets go, hit the door It's my life and i can't be_  
_See girl come with D. you i can only be me_  
_Take my hand girl you can be free_  
_Look into my eyes girl tell me what it is_  
_We could go the club but not yet, go ahead do it_  
_we can dance all night, your choice let's live_

She did a headstand in a 360 degree impressing them. She stood up again and dances again. All this time his gaze never leaves hers.

_Grab you coat, grab you coat_  
_Say goodbye, say goodbye_  
_Now let's ride, c'mon let's ride, girl let's ride, girl lets ride_  
_I feel the need, I feel the need to sweep ya, to sweep_  
_Me and you we should be_  
_Dancing in the sheets_  
_I can do what i want to I play by my own rules_  
_Come with me let's just dance the night away_  
_Don't worry bout what i do_  
_Watch me as i move on the floor_

As the dance ended, all of them clap and she did a small bow and grin. She turned her head to the corner as she met his eyes.

On that day, her life is about to change.

Princessblue97 : So here is my newest story My Hero ❤, please review n tell me what you think ;)


End file.
